wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Crescent
This character belongs to Moon. Appearance In most respects, Crescent is quite average in appearance. If you were to come across this dragoness on a normal day, you most likely would barely notice her. Crescent is tall and thin (one might say scrawny) with dull, inky black scales. She has a narrow face and deep hollows underneath her tired gray-green eyes. If you were to look closely at this dragon (most don’t bother to), you might notice a profound sadness in her eyes. She has sharp, pointed white teeth and a forked black tongue. Her snout is freckled with small silver scales like those on most NightWings’ wings. Her underscales are an ash gray, though in the sunlight, they can have glints of purple. Crescent has large wings with silver starscales that curl inwards like a black hole. On her left wing, she was a small, dark birthmark shaped like a crescent moon (the source of her name). Personality Getting Crescent to open her mouth and talk can prove to be difficult. Most assume she doesn't have anything profound to say, but they would be mistaken. Crescent is a deep thinker and can even be a bit philosophical at times. Extraordinarily thoughtful and introspective, this NightWing is always wondering what others don't think to wonder. Empathy is almost her sixth sense- she's good at telling when someone else is sad or lonely. Interacting with other dragons definitely isn't her strong suit, though; when with a large group of dragons, Crescent seems quiet and uncomfortable. She doesn't often express her opinions, and when she does, they're often vague or confusing, leaving other dragons to interpret what she means by saying what she does. History It would have been better, perhaps, if Crescent had been bullied. Then at least she would know that what was happening to her was unjustified. But Crescent wasn’t picked on or made fun of. Most of the time, dragons were civil. But still, something seemed to be off. Dragons would give her looks- usually pitying glances. Crescent hated the pity, but fear was worse to her. She hated when dragons acted as though she were a fragile object, and if they got too close, she might shatter. The frightened looks she got from little dragonets made her feel awful. What was worse was the uncertainty. She never knew when she would get a seizure or where she would be at the time. She was terrified of being alone for fear that she would suddenly lose control and no one would be there to help her. Abilities * Crescent is decently intelligent. * She is a good artist. * Weaknesses * As far as athletics go, Crescent is lacking in strength and coordination. * It can be difficult for her to communicate things, especially her emotions. * Trivia *Crescent was made for the Disabled Character contest. Her disability is epilepsy (seizures). * Gallery Crescent-FR.png|FR by Wolfy Mesmer Crescent.jpeg|aesthetic by Sby Cresce.png|base by Owibyx Category:Content (MoonlightFantasy) Category:Females Category:NightWings Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Student) Category:LGBT+